This application relates to telecommunications systems in general, having for example application in UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System). In particular, this application relates to a method in a mobile communications apparatus, a computer program product, and a wireless communications network.
In a typical cellular radio system, a mobile communications apparatus communicates via a radio access network (RAN) to one or more core networks. The mobile communications apparatus or User Equipment (UE) comprises various types of equipment such as mobile telephones (also known as cellular or cell phones), laptops with wireless communication capability, personal digital assistants (PDAs) etc. These may be portable, hand held, pocket sized, installed in a vehicle etc and communicate voice and/or data signals with the radio access network.
In the following, reference will be made to UMTS and to particular standards. However it should be understood that this disclosure is not intended to be limited to any particular mobile telecommunications system or standard.
UMTS is a third generation public land mobile telecommunication system. Various standardization bodies are known to publish and set standards for UMTS, each in their respective areas of competence. For instance, the 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) has been known to publish and set standards for UMTS based upon GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications), and the 3GPP2 (Third Generation Partnership Project 2) has been known to publish and set standards for UMTS based upon CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access). Within the scope of a particular standardization body, specific partners publish and set standards in their respective areas.